I will always fall in love with you
by I.Fell.In.Love.With.The.Enemy
Summary: Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Aló :D , aqui de nuevo. Quiero decir que este tampoco es uno de mis favoritos, es un two shot, y estoy guardando lo mejor para el final :P , espero que les guste un poquito(? , Nos veeeeemos, suerte **

* * *

•I will always fall in love with you. Parte 1~

[Danny Point of view]

¡¿Como podía decir que no había pasado nada? Ambos lo sentimos.

Sucedió una noche en un hotel. Festejábamos el aniversario de la formación de la banda. Sí, tengo que reconocerlo, habíamos tomado de más, pero ese beso fue por parte de los dos.

Andábamos apostando estupideces, y Tom no quería besar a Dougie. Con Harry decidimos 'mostrarles como se hacía'. Entre risas e idioteces, nos besamos. Fue un simple beso, que me hizo ver las cosas completamente diferentes. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, algo parecía estrujarme las 'tripas', ¿acaso eran las famosas mariposas?, y encima, algo en mi pedía mas de eso. Nos separamos extrañados, ambas caras eran iguales, de no entender lo que ocurría. Los otros echaron a reír, y nosotros también para disimular. Al final de la noche Tom beso a Doug, y en esas parejas nos fuimos a dormir. Desgraciadamente no había un cuarto para los cuatro, ¿o debería decir afortunadamente?

La 'fiesta' se había hecho en nuestra habitación. Ni bien cerramos la puerta, nos miramos

-¿Acaso tu…? Lo de hace un rato… ¿Sentiste…?- intentaba hablar nervioso

-No, no puede ser- dijo riendo un tanto nervioso

Dejamos pasar nos segundos, y volvimos a besarnos un tanto brusco y apasionado. Me tomaba fuerte de todos lados, y yo a él también. Me recostó sobre la cama, y se 'hecho' arriba mío. Nos besamos por un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a 'chuponear' mi cuello.

-Har…Harry-comencé

-¿Mm?- dijo mientras seguía

-Ese… ese beso, me trajo… ¡ahh!- suspire entremedio- todos los recuerdos desde que nos conocemos

-¿Y que tiene?- pregunto aun en mi cuello

-Y… que, no puedo dejar de pensar, en que deberíamos haber hecho esto antes…- se alejo un poco mientras me observaba fijo. –Po… podríamos intentarlo…- comente un poco tímido. Dudo unos segundos, y luego comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, mientras me besaba. Termine su trabajo ya que con una mano tomaba mi rostro, y con la otra la entrelazaba en mi cabello.

-Eres muy atractivo Harry…- dije, pero no me prestó mucha atención. Ahora se concentraba en 'chuponear' el otro lado de mi cuello. Suspire. –Yo…

-Danny…- dijo como para callarme

-Yo, creo que te quiero- dije inconscientemente, pero al parecer su mente reacciono, y entendió todo.

-No, no. No, esto es un error- dijo levantándose y apartándose- ¡¿Qué hago aquí? Esto es un error- dijo prendiéndose la camisa, y saliendo lo más rápido que podía de la habitación.

[Harry Point of view]

¡¿Qué demoños había sido eso? Y no lo digo por el intento de follar que habíamos tenido. Había sentido todo tipo de sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Eran las famosas mariposas de las que todos hablan? Ni con mi novia había sentido eso.

Nos dejamos de ver por un largo tiempo, fueron unas vacaciones que tomamos todos. Para colmo, luego de estas, Tom dijo que lo buscara porque había una reunión de banda, y lo tuve que hacer.

En los primeros trayectos no hablábamos nada, pero cuando tomamos la ruta comenzamos.

-Ponte el cinturón- dije serio y sin mirarlo

-Primero tenemos que hablar

-No, póntelo

-No nos vemos hace tres meses, ¡¿y me dices eso?

-Me voy a enojar, ponte el maldito cinto

-No. No puedes negarlo. También sentiste eso aquella noche, estábamos ebrios, pero ¡sé que te acuerdas!

-¡¿De qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas! ¡Admítelo!

-Tengo una novia

-Y yo también tenía una

-No voy a desperdiciarla por un tonto que solo quiere sexo

-¡Tu sabes que no es así! Di que me amas

-Por favor, no salgas con esas estupideces

-¡No son estupideces! ¡Dime que no!

-¡No te amo! ¡¿Acaso tu si?

-Si- dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos. Me quede observándolo sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban por contener sus lágrimas. – ¡Harry!- grito.

Lo último que vimos fue una luz muy brillante acercarse, y sentimos un fuerte impacto.

Me desperté mirando un techo blanco, bueno, apenas podía verlo. Trate de incorporarme, aunque sentía dolor en todos lados de mi cuerpo.

-¡Amigo!- dijo Tom, y Dougie se abalanzo delicadamente sobre mí, abrazándome

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ver?

-Tu ojo izquierdo esta hinchado- comento Tom, y suavemente lo toque. Tenía como una pelota metida adentro, mi ojo estaba tan chiquito que ni siquiera podía ver de ese lado

-¡Danny! ¡Yo estaba con Danny! ¿Dónde está él ahora?- dije preocupado y con un nudo en la garganta. Nadie se animaba a contestarme. -¡¿Qué demoños sucede? ¡¿Qué me paso?

-Tuvieron un accidente, chocaron contra un camión- dijo Doug tranquilo y conteniendo sus lagrimas. Se le había quebrado la voz, y dejo su mano reposando en mi brazo. –Se rompió el vidrio y te corto un poco tu cara y los brazos. El airbag no se abrió, y te golpeaste el ojo con el volante

-¡Dougie! ¡¿Dónde está Danny?- dije mirándolo fijo y conteniendo mis lagrimas

-Doug- dijo Tom como para que se calle

-Tercer piso, habitación 703. Es la primera a la izquierda

Desconecte todo lo que me sostenía a la cama, y salí rápido con ese típico trajecito celeste y sin que nadie me vea. Abrí la puerta despacio, y me fui acercando a él de a poco. Tenía el rostro golpeado y un poco cortado. Extendí mi mano para tocarlo, y un medico que estaba adentro, el cual no había visto, la sostuvo.

-Señor, no puede estar aquí. Esto es terapia intensiva- mientras se me caían unas lagrimas intentaba tocarlo con la otra mano, e hizo lo mismo. – ¡Señor! ¡No puede estar aquí!- dijo alzando el tono y lo tome fuertemente de las solapas de su traje

-¡¿Qué le paso?- dije llorando y mirándolo fijo.

-¿Usted es su compañero verdad?

-Si… Por favor, dígame…

-No tenía puesto el cinturón, salió despedido por el vidrio roto, de ahí los cortes. Cayó en el medio de la ruta, de ahí los golpes…

-¿Pero está bien?

-Se golpeo una gran parte de su cabeza

-¿Y?

-Está en coma. No es posible que despierte. De todos modos si lo haría, no recordaría absolutamente nada, inclusive su nombre. Estamos hablando de un 1% a favor. Lo siento mucho- dijo retirándome de allí. Creo que me había traumado.

Mi ojo se fue deshinchando en semanas, al igual que desaparecían los golpes de todo mi cuerpo.

Sus marcas también iban desapareciendo, pero aun no se despertaba. Había sido completamente mi culpa, así que decidí encargarme de él. Lo afeitaba, le cortaba el pelo, y por sobre todo, le hablaba.

-Amigo, deberías despertarte. Todos aquí te extrañamos. En especial yo- dije dejando salir un par de lágrimas, las que seque rápido al ver que entraba Tom

Tantas personas iban a verlo. Y eran las mismas tantas que me miraban con odio y decepción. Si, tenía la culpa de todo, y jamás iba a perdonármelo, mi amigo estaba entre la vida y la muerte por mí. A mí me tenía que haber pasado, no a él.

Aunque cada día parecía una eternidad, pasaban volando. Cuando quise acordar, era navidad, año nuevo, su cumpleaños, invierno, etc. En ningún momento me separe de él. Lo cuidaba como oro. Y es por eso que de a poco deje de prestarle atención a mi novia. El primer año me apoyaba, pero esto de 'cuidarlo' se estaba volviendo tan adictivo según ella, que termino conmigo.

Pero ni siquiera me importaba, solo quería estar con él. Volver a ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus estúpidos chistes, y luego de todo, invitarlo a salir.

-Danny, te necesito- dije llorando. –Yo si te amo, sé que he dicho que no, pero lo hago, también lo hacía. No eran estupideces. Lo siento mucho, te quiero de vuelta, por favor despierta…

Tres años consecutivos estuve cuidándolo, y aun así, no había respuestas de su parte. No se podía decir que era una obsesión, ¿o acaso lo era? Pero yo lo amaba, y solo quería cuidarlo. Al parecer Doug y Tom no lo entendían, y tampoco lo sabían. Pero todo se acabo cuando me 'pareció' verlo mover. Fui corriendo hacia los chicos y les comente. Lo observamos por un dia y medio, y tomaron esa decisión, sin ni siquiera consultarme.

-Harry- dijo Doug. –Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor. Es el 1%...

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo confío en esa esperanza, ¡por más pequeña que sea!

-¡¿Pero acaso no te preocupas un poco por ti? Estás raquítico. Tienes esa barba hace un año. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en tu casa? Huele asqueroso allí adentro. Apenas has tocado tu cama, porque prácticamente vives aquí. Estas obsesionado con todo esto

-¡No es obsesión! ¡Fue mi culpa, al menos tengo que hacer algo por él!

-Pero también podemos cuidarlo nosotros- dijo Tom, y no me agrado para nada la idea. –De hecho, tu mamá nos dio el consentimiento…

-¡¿De qué?- y Dougie conteniendo las lagrimas me abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo

-Te hará mejor- retomo Tom con tristeza en sus ojos. –Muchachos…- dijo y entraron dos enfermeros más grandes que yo. Rápidamente me acerque a Danny y tome su mano

-¿Quiénes son? ¡¿Qué van a hacer?

-Te llevaran a una clínica de rehabilitación

-¡No necesito eso!

-Lo siento Harry, nosotros te queremos, pero no queremos verte así

-¡No! ¡No pueden sacarme de aquí! ¡Ustedes nunca lo cuidaran mejor que yo!- dije alzando el tono

De todos modos me sacaron de allí. Me llevaron a un lugar con muchos espacios verdes, en lo que ni me dejaban salir, y no había casi ninguna actividad para hacer. Sinceramente, eso parecía un loquero. De a poco me iba olvidando las cosas.

Realmente no recuerdo si me inyectaban algo o lo bebía, pero me 'iban lavando el cerebro', por decirlo así. Las primeras veces preguntaba a los superiores sobre Danny y los chicos. Por lo que me entere, Danny aun no despertaba, y de a poco, todo su entorno se iba olvidando de él, incluso su madre. No tenía visitas hacía tres meses en aquel momento, y las más registradas eran las de Dougie. Pero incluso ellos, de a poco Tom se fue metiendo en sus cosas, y Dougie en las suyas. Pero si ni siquiera se acordaban de Danny, ¿qué había de mí?

Estuve cinco años en esa clínica, sin la visita de nadie. Tampoco me acordaba de nadie. Me quede un año más por mi cuenta, estaba inseguro, y no sabía qué hacer si dejaba ese lugar. El séptimo año me echaron.

No recordaba nada, solo mi nombre y algunos datos personales que nunca me sacaron. Tenía la barba un tanto crecida, al igual que el pelo, y decidí arreglarme un poco para verme bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui la segunda parte del two shot, se aceptan criticas y todo lo que sea :D Espero que les guste, nos vemos en la proxima :D **

* * *

•I will always fall in love with you. Parte 2~

[Danny Point of view]

Me desperté mirando un techo blanco. ¿Me había muerto? ¿Eso era el cielo? ¿Un manicomio? ¿O acaso un hospital? Una chica jovencita se acerco con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, y salió corriendo para llamar a un médico, el cual vino enseguida.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Creo que bien. ¿Me parece a mí, o dormí mucho?

-De hecho lo hizo

-¿Tiene idea de cómo me llamo?- y tomo la tabletita de por ahí

-Daniel Jones

-Oh, no tenía ni una pista… ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tuvo un accidente, hace tiempo ya, y acaba de salir de un coma…

-¿Un coma? ¿De cuánto, 3, 4 días?

-7 años

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ingreso aquí en el 2011, hoy estamos a 27 de noviembre del 2018…

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Una especie de broma o qué?!

-Señor, debe calmarse. Tuvo un accidente, y perdió la memoria

-¿Hay alguien que conozca aquí?

-No señor

-¿Nadie?

-Lo siento…

-¿Nunca vino nadie?

-Sí, los primeros años, un señor se encargaba de cuidarlo. Pasaba todo su tiempo aquí, pero no se lo vio más. Luego otros dos, lo visitaban de vez en cuando, luego nadie. Lo siento

-Yo lo siento más… ¿Cuándo puedo irme de aquí?

-Lo controlaremos unos días, luego veremos si se puede ir…

-Ok

-Lo veo después

-¡Espere! Antes que nada…

-¿Si?

-Me puede traer algo, realmente tengo muchas ganas de orinar

-Seguro.

Me dejaron salir al final de la semana. Me dijeron donde aparentemente vivía, y como ni si quiera tenía dinero, tuve que caminar. Allí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. Caminaba por la vereda de enfrente. Esbelto, formado, con ojos azules, rasgos marcados, realmente muy atractivo a la vista. No me acordaba de que 'bando estaba', pero este sí que me había gustado. ¿Acaso había sido 'amor a primera vista'? Hicimos un perfecto contacto visual. Ambos seguimos caminando mientras nos mirábamos, más o menos hasta la esquina de cada calle. Lo vi entrar a un bar, y pensé en ir al día siguiente.

Pero claro, no me miraba por lo atractivo, seguramente por lo 'roñoso' que parecía en aquel momento. Los rulos llegaban hasta mi trasero, y tenía la barba como un duende de jardín. De todos modos no le di importancia, no me molestaba como me quedaba. No podía ser posible, no recordaba nada. Al parecer era músico, tenía un montón de discos en mi casa, y unas cuantas guitarras.

El dia siguiente, me ate el pelo en un rodete, y volví a aquel bar. Afortunadamente lo vi adentro. Volvimos a establecer un contacto visual, hasta que se levanto y se acerco.

-¿Te molestaría si me siento?- dijo mirándome amable

-En lo absoluto- conteste sonriendo y tratando de disimular mi interés

-Harry Judd- extendiéndome la mano

-Danny Jones- correspondí

-No recuerdo nada sobre mí, pero te aseguro que soy una persona buena- sonriendo de lado

-¡Ha! Tampoco recuerdo nada de mí, pero también puedo asegurarlo… sonreí del mismo modo

-¿Es una broma?- pregunto tratando de sonreír

-¡No no!, no lo tomes a mal, hace poco salí de un coma, tuve un accidente hace mucho, y no recuerdo nada…

-¿Pero estas bien?

-Oh si sí. ¿Y qué te sucedió a ti?

-Hace poco salí de una clínica de rehabilitación, pero creo que me daban algo, porque ni siquiera recuerdo porque entre…

-Oh…

-Lamento si te parezco molesto o confianzudo, pero siento que te conozco hace mucho tiempo…

-Oh, está bien. Tú también me recuerdas a alguien… ¿De qué trabajas? Pareces un artista

-Lo soy- dijo sonriendo. –De hecho soy un baterista…

-¿De enserio? Porque yo soy un guitarrista-dije también sonriendo

-¿De enserio?- también sonrió. –Podríamos juntarnos a tocar algo en algún momento…

-¡Sí! ¡Estaría muy bueno! ¿Quieres que te de mi número?

-Seguro- contesto con una sonrisa bastante amplia

Ese día estuvimos hablando unos dos horas más, y me llamo dos días después. Nos juntamos para tocar; aparentemente yo había escrito esas canciones, y no teníamos idea de porque sabíamos tocarlas. También salimos a comer esa noche.

De a poco nos íbamos conociendo, y habremos estado dos meses 'saliendo' como amigos, hasta que toco mi puerta repentinamente.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dije sonriendo de lado

-Oh hola- se lo notaba nervioso. –Eh… perdón por la hora…

-De hecho no es tan tarde

-Oh, bueno, mejor- rio nervioso. –Estaba… Sabes…

-Dilo- dije sonriendo

-Me pareces muy atractivo, y siento como una química especial, no sé qué sexo te atrae o que te gusta, pero, eh… No recuerdo que me pasara esto antes…

-Bueno, para mí también eres atractivo. De hecho, la primera vez que te cruce, me pareciste muy lindo, y conociéndote, también me caíste bien. Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo, y sigo sosteniendo que te conozco de antes- dije sonriendo

-Oh- sonrió ampliamente. –Bueno, entonces, no te molestaría si te invito a salir como una…

-¿Cita?

-Si, como una cita

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana es perfecto- sonreímos a la par

-Ok

-Ok, te veo… mañana

-Adiós…

Ambos quedamos con una sonrisa en la cara, creo que era algo que esperábamos hace rato.

De verdad me gustaba 'salir' con él, siempre íbamos a lugares diferentes, y la pasábamos bien.

Para la cita, decidí hacer un pequeño cambio. Al parecer no le molestaba mi barba, y el pelo largo, pero llegue a la conclusión de que parecía un señor de la calle, así que me afeite, me corte el pelo, y me arregle bastante, no tan formal, pero bien.

Golpeo la puerta.

-¡Hey!- dije de buen humor

-¡Hey!, tenía pensado que quizá…- Al mirarme, se detuvo él mismo. Su gran sonrisa se transformó en una mueca rara. Me miraba fijo, serio y parecía un tanto shockeado

-¿Harry? Pensé que quizá un poco más arreglado me veía mej…- y no termine de hablar porque se acerco muy rápido, tomo mi rostro y me beso.

Su lengua se conectaba a cada segundo con la mía. Estábamos tan cerca, que nos asfixiábamos del poco oxigeno que respirábamos. Si, eran mariposas, y estaban de vuelta. Revoloteaban tan fuerte en mi estomago que se sentía igual que muchas patadas juntas. La típica corriente eléctrica recorría cada extremo de mi cuerpo. En ese momento, existíamos solamente nosotros dos.

Puedo asegurar que no volví a ser el mismo después de ese hermoso beso.

Todavía no podía creer que estuve muerto en vida por 7 años, y que su beso me haya revivido. En la vida pensé llegar a sentir 'eso' que había sentido aquella vez.

[Harry Point of view]

Nos separamos mirándonos fijos. Ambos llorábamos.

-Lo siento tanto Dan- dije muy cerca de él, y seco mis lagrimas

-Fue un accidente. Deja de culparte- dijo sonriendo de lado y besándome

-Pero te deje solo…

-Fueron Dougie y Tom. Se lo que hicieron. Tú perdóname, me fui por tanto tiempo- dijo llorando, y esta vez yo sequé sus lágrimas

-Te amo Danny, no quise admitirlo aquella vez, y todo termino tan mal. Si recuerdo todo desde que nos conocimos. Y ese beso cambio mi vida- dije y me beso. –Yo no sé si sigues sintiendo eso por mí…

-Siempre me enamorare de ti Harry- dijo y volvimos a besarnos

No hay que aclarar que ese 'mágico' beso nos devolvió la memoria y la vida. Tampoco aclarar que fuimos enfrente de Tom y Dougie quienes habían emprendido un dúo hace siete años, y no lo podían creer. De hecho con Harry hicimos lo mismo. A pesar de que Tom escribía la mayoría de las canciones en Mcfly, nos la supimos arreglar. Aunque no queríamos admitirlo o alardear, de pareja y en una banda, nos iba mejor que a ellos.


End file.
